


The New Guy

by Gayac



Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Chris, CEO Tom, Dominance, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, PA CHRIS hemsworth;, Rough Body Play, Sexual Harassment, Workplace Relationship, secretary chris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayac/pseuds/Gayac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if you take an overly naïve, barely legal 18 year old blond boy with floppy blond hair and crystal blue eyes with an extra helping of charm accentuated by his helpless grin and awshucks good nature and mix him with a overly critical, dominating, cynical 30 year old Tom who had sniveled his way up to become asgard’s youngest CFO through sharp wit, guts & huge helping of cunning; who by the way also gets the hots by dominating every man in a 1km radius and who gets especially turned on by dominating naïve 18 year old good natured pretty boys with floppy blond hair</p><p>A case of power tripping sexual harassment is what you get</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Meet Chris He is the perennially struggling middle child. First he was struggling to be mature like luke and now he was struggling to be cool like liam as is the curse of middle children he was bendable, adjustable & bend over backwards cooperative. when he smiled his face looked like it was literally made out of white chocolate - Sweet and delectable. He was adorable, naive and right now waiting to be interviewed by one mr tom hiddlesston for a position of a PA in Asgard an up and coming ecommerce website specializing in food and travel experiences.

It would be his first real job after flipping burgers at the _BIG CHILL._ Chris was desperate to get some corporate experienc under his belt and more importantly some money before he went on to study business. He wanted to pay for college as his parents could barely afford to send all three of them to college.

He sat on the hard chairs, uncomfortable fiddling with the tie luke had made him wear. It had been more than 3 hours as they waited. Chris had a suspicion that the chairs were made escpecially hard and unwelcoming to make the candidates squirm, the whole area was cool white & pristine .. almost clinically clean. He was afraid to even breath here and genuinely concerned that he minght taint the white tiled floors with the dirt on his shoes and wondered wether he will be required to clean his shoes before entering the building if he ever got the job

The odds of that by the way seemed genuinely remote to chris right now - the competition in the room was tough. There was one stern middle aged lady who looked the very picture of efficiency and pride as she carried her folder of immaculately filed reference letters and certificates. _The various types of documenst were color coded_ chris realized with horror as he sneaked a peak at the lady's folder and smiled a big fake smile at her. The other guy was sharp & suave in ways chris could neve hope to be. he looked worldly and confident without a shred of self doubt. Then there was a beautiful girl in black clothes and black hair who was all mysterious smiles and knowling sneers, she immidiately made him feel inferior. These were just the highlights .. There were atleast 10 other people in the room who would beat him any given day in poise, expereince, knowledge & confidence

Not only was he intimidated by the competion but by the setting of the place - high flying execitives came in and out of the many window facing cabins - he was in awe of all of them but he made up what he didnt have with his charm, he smiled at all of them and spoke to them in dignified but slightly awed tones, they all looked at his fumbling manner with odd mix of incredulity and affection. no he was not a threat to any one of them. Until he beat them with sheer dumb luck.

Chris saw one of the executives emerge from a cabin to the far right of the floor. He pratially stumbled out looking dishelved as if he had stayed up all night, he had dark unruly hair

Chris heard mr rakish hair chatter something about letting south west airlines shoving thier advert revenue up thiers and he was instantly impressed by the confidence and the swagger. so impressed that he forgot he was standing in the middle of the hallway clutching a cup of hot machine coffee which the candidates had been offered during thier wait

The man with the goatee wasnt looking and crashed right into chris sending scalding coffee pouring all over chris's interview shirt and down the front of his pants

"oh shit” a dismayed chris looked down his shirt "shit shit"

how was he going to attend the internview now？

 


	2. Chapter 2

Robert observed the young man whom he had just bashed into.

_What was he doing standing in the middle of the hallway any way? who was he & what was he doing here?_

he wasn't annoyed as much as he was amused, the coffee spiller was cute as a button and his milky white skin was going decidedly red in embarrassment and hurt, apparently the burning sensation just hit him and he had started fidgeting uncomfortably

"ow ow.. fuck it hurts" the blond Labrador look-a-like muttered half to himself

"language" Robert said, he never really did mind foul language, but somehow he couldn't resist it if only to see the other's reaction

"ahh..am sorry sir" Blond said with a look of utter horror mixed with the discomfort of wet hot coffee sensation all over his front; that's when he noticed the visitor card he was wearing on his front pocket of his shirt, _ahh an interview candidate_ he remembered Tom was interviewing for a new PA after his current one had left for maternity leave.

Tom was going to interview this floppy haired blond guy and quite possibly scar him for life _oh you poor thing_ Robert thought and decided to take pity on him

"oh no don't bother.. I am sorry, are you ok?" Robert asked as the man continued to curse inaudibly

"come, blondie.. come with me. you need some cool water on that burn" whoever this was he looked lost and it seemed doesn't even know where the washroom was

That's how Robert ended up with holding a wet dripping wad of tissue to the stomach of one very fidgety man- _child_

"my name is Robert" he said to the man who had closed his eyes he suddenly opened them and the startling blue caught Robert off-guard

"oh .. uhh.. am chris and am here for the PA position for mr hiddleston" he sighed sadly "am not going to make it to the interview am I?" Chris looked crestfallen and he looked down as if to cement his assertion as he took in the front of his pants which were now soaked. Robert's eyes followed where chris was looking and he sniggered "not like this you are not, you better reschedule"

The washroom door suddenly opened with a thud "How many times have I told you not to have your boy-toys entertain you here - especially in the executive washrooms"

"Tom" Robert said simply as he watched between tom and chris and then between chris and his open shirt ..red splotchy chest and wet pants "oh.. he isn't _MY_ **boy toy"** if possible chris was going even more red and flustered with embarrassment

Robert had to smile. 'He is your.. I mean he **could be** _your_ potential assistant" he said with a wink

"YOU ARE HERE FOR AN INTEVIEW FOR THE PA JOB" tom asked chris suddenly and chris startled at being addressed by such a smooth forceful voice and banged his head against a overhead cabinet

"ow.. yes" chris said as he grimaced  

"whats your name?"

"Chris" he said a little coldly seemingly angry at himself for being such a deer in the headlights

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chris had noticed the tall lean gentleman walk in and had realized he must be someone high up in the corporate ladder his voice, his demeanor, his gaze everything reeked of power, he even noticed a note of deference in Robert's body language.

"I asked your full name" the tall guy asked as he came closer and Chris was immediately taken aback by the note of harsh authority in his voice and looked up to take notice of the person up close to see curly blond hair & aquamarine blue eyes

He wore a dapper suit with a classy muted green tie the ensemble cold possibly cost Chris his 3 months of rent; more importantly Chris noticed the sharpest features he had seen this side of new York and eyes so ruthless they could belong to an executioner. Chris was immediately intimidated, if he was a puppy he would have rolled over and shown his tummy but being a grown man had its limitations so instead he looked at Robert who had just handed over the wad of wet tissues to him

"you can probably hold it up yourself"

he said with an endearing awkwardness

"My name is Christopher Hemsworth, Sir" he said and looked at the curly haired man and saw something deep and feral kick in as soon as he uttered those words

"you are here for the PA job?" he asked

"yes sir" Chris was feeling very awkward now, Robert had backed off as if to say _its your battle now_ giving them space to talk but still unwilling to leave the show, he felt as if a protection was being withdrawn and he cursed himself for becoming so dependent on a person in 15 short mins.

_TYPICAL._

He could see Robert and the other man exchange very fleeting meaningful looks, and Robert turned his head away as if to hide his expression. Chris felt himself flush some more at being left out of an inside joke and also at the weird creepy feeling of being evaluated by two very well dressed executives while he was close to rembling with his shirt buttons open all the way and water seeping down the front of his trousers.

His gut told him to leave immediately and he listened

"I guess I should reschedule and leave" he said as he clumsily started buttoning up his shirt

"Shutup" The curly haired man said "you are hired, follow me for some fresh clothes"


	4. Chapter 4

The curly haired man had just Hired him

_Holy mother of all things fucked up - he got interviewed in a washroom and he was hired_

His employer had just left fully expecting chris to follow him without as much as a second glance, to say chris was shocked would be an understatement of the year.

"whaaa....." he said while making comically gobsmacked face he looked at the now swiftly closing door of the men's room and then at Robert for guidance

"you better run after .. that door of opportunity closes as soon as it opens Chris" Robert said

Oh he wanted to run, but in the opposite direction, the last five minutes had given him the funny creeping feeling on his skin that he never felt before

Robert all but shoved him -buttons half open and all- out of the door, "are you mad?" Robert said "just go idiot that's Tom Hiddleston, CEO of the company you are keeping waiting"

"that's Mr Hiddleston?" he asked on his way out

"and he just hired you" Robert called after him you better run kid" he said under his breath

Chris followed tom like a lost puppy, Chris entered Tom's office, if he wasn't floored already he was now, the décor was truly presidential. Tom indicated that he should immediately go the walkin closet and choose what he needed.

The tone suggested that it wa an order that brooked no discussion, so chris went and looked at the dizzing array of clothes

"really why does a man even a CEO need so many suits? at his office did he live here? so many shirts.. scarves of there was one thing chris knew immediately his new boss was fond of scarves and the color green and shoes expensive enough  to buy Chris a car. He as paralyzed with choice, he wanted to be quick but was scared of choosing something expensive, he wanted to choose something modest and be done with it so he stood only in his underwear when Tom walked in opening the door with enough force that the door literally banged with the wall and bounced back shocking Chris badly for the second time today.

well to be fair it was his closer and his clothes, but he wasn't able to explain the impatience he had only spent about 10 mins here

"do you think you are at the super market Mr Hemsworth? how long does it take to pick a pair of clothes and wear them?" he said with a glare intense enough to melt the iceberg that sunk titanic.

Chris wanted to be angry, at being treated like this, but he was too scared and pinned by the expressions of utter contempt on toms face. He was scare enough that he started sweating.

"m sorry sir, just didn't want to choose something too expensive"

tom strode in and invaded chris's space, he looked at him with an undecipherable expression on his face "are you for real?"

"huh?" chris said

"very astute conversation skills you have mr hemsworth" he said almost breathing down his face now

chris was at a terrible disadvantage, not only has this man just hired him rescuing him from a certain financial pickle but was also the one who was clothing him, he found that he was in no position to argue or be angry

Tom noticed him trying to desperately hide the fact that his underwear was also drenched and narrowed his eyes as if he found chris to be unbelievable.

Just as suddenly had he invaded chris's space he turned around towards a bank of drawers he took something out and tossed it to chris which to his horror turned out to be clean new underwear followed by a dress shirt and a pair of trousers.

"chop chop, meter's running" tom said and left, but not before he could give a thorough onceover to chris.

"Thankyou mr hiddleston, I will not take more time"

mercifully Tom left him without further comment & chris dressed in haste feeling euphoric and scared shitless at the same time.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_don't take candy from strangers_

His mothers voice echoed in his head. He never thought that things would take the turns so quickly. He had envisioned an interview and a followup interview, some HR Screening rounds, he was expecting some weeks between the interview and the joining (if selected) but now everthing was off-tilt.

 _Candy - This looked like free candy_ Mother insisted in his head, but he brushed it off he was a grownup now & mr hiddleston was no stranger and this job was no candy. He was sure of it.

Almost.

Chris emerged from the walkin closet looking dapper & tom raised his eyebrows

"Hope you didn't have plans, we start today" tom said as he furiously typed at his computer "Monday to Friday, 9 hours a day & I will decide which 9 hours of the day you work, your job is by my side, assist with whatever I throw towards you, your pay and benefits will be explained to you by Kat from HR

"sir.. up" chris said battling with his freezed up brain to comeup with something to day

"don't mumble hemsworth" tom said, voice stern "speakup like an adult" he said stepping into his space again, chris backed up involuntarily, eyes wide and open.

"sir, I mean to say thankyou for the opportunity I am really obliged you gave me this chance over the others"

Tom smiled at this.

"Kat and by extension me run the references of every candidate through strict screening processes even before the likes of you get to step in the building" he said as he circled the other man "Don't be under the impression that I chose you for your pert little bottom or that floppy hair, you WILL work hard and I WILL extract every dollar I pay you"

he said as chris had gone completely still and mortified

"I am a tough taskmaster and IF YOU FALTER I will not hesitate to have your ass for breakfast" Tom said

"Understood?"

_oh my fucking god_

_"_ yes sir" chris replied robotically

"Good" Tom said "Now run down to hr, get everything sorted, spend 1 day in orientation and report to me tomorrow morning at 6"


	6. Chapter 6

Oh It was godawful misery to wake up this early

Chris yawned and grumbled as he waited by the lift of his new office building, The previous day he had completed 4 hours of orientation training and another 4 hours of form filling, access requests and other self important shit, self important organizations make you do.

Chris yawned a third time clutching his coffee flask

 _Really who works this early C_ hris thought, he looked at his watch

6:05

 _Huh, I am almost on time_ Chris congratulated himself, after what he went through yesterday he considered this an achievement, again he had been too keyed up to actually sleep on time and had ended up being awake till 3 in the morning;

Chris entered the oddly empty office building, only peppered by an odd janitor cleaning up yesterday's grime

Chris passed him a friendly confident smile, got on the elevator chomping on a beagle he just bought at the canteen he hummed to himself. All his trepidation from yesterday was gone, he felt confident, he felt could deal with anything that is throw his way.

 _How difficult could it be right? I am assistant, I assist._ chris thought as the elevator door opened to the 11th floor. He expected Mr. hiddleston to be in the office, considering that he had been called at 6 in the morning, and he was also vaguely concerned about 10 minutes late.

Chris was both little bit relieved and miffed at the same time when he discovered that Mr Hiddleston would not arrive till 9 from a note left on the mr hiddlestons desk.

Chris went pale after looking t the note, it was a non intimidating looking paper at first glance but when he realized that everything listed here has to be done before 9 he blanched The note was one whole A4 sheet long written in tiny immaculate writing, bullet points and sub bullet points listing out his tasks by priority before 9

1 - Find your desk, it has a new imac and a new phone - strictly for official purposes,

2 - feed all official contacts in the new phone from the address book of the office, this phone and laptop will always be charged - 24/7 No excuses, No exceptions

3 - Find the Notepad and pen also for official purposes, you will have handly all bridge details, conference details, authorization codes and passwords . Memorize them and then destroy the 1st page of the notepad.

4 -Find the Set of key to my wardrobe. use them only when strictly necessary, guard them with your life

5 -Find Set of keys to my drawer where I would keep documents which need to be accessed by you

6 -Board meeting at 930 in the main board room on the 21st Floor - All preparations need to be done before hand. Arrange following

17 copies of the next quarters earnings and predictions kept in the shared drive use version 1.1.11 only

17 folders - leather, names of board members and executive committee members to be printed on each folder

food, breakfast & coffee for all members, get their preferences and arrange

all infrastructure should be ready without fault

7 Breathe

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chris was thankful for the instruction as he Had in fact forgotten to breathe, he panicked what infrastructure is to be readied?, where is the copier, where do I get the preferences for breakfast ? how was he supposed to know which board member wanted hard boiled eggs,

 _Oh well what the hell_ he pronounced as if to himself and set about opening his spanking new laptop

"wow", how unfortunate that he did not even have the time to admire the beautiful piece of technology

by the time he got to the presentations it was already 730 and he was already sweating.

"Blondie" came the voice, full of amusement, mischief only tinged by a little bit of exhaustion, Chris looked up and immediately recognized the dishelved looking man with a goatee as his savior

"Mr downey" he said relieved that he finally saw someone stir at this place but a look of confusion flitted through his face "I did not here the elevator ping"

"oh yes, I was taking a nap in my office, worked the entire night" he said "and then WORKED some more" he said lecherously winking at chris "if you know what I mean"

chris blinked "I get it - you worked and then you worked again" chris said innocence plastered on his face

Robert looked disappointed as he rolled his eyes _"no innuendoes will work here I see"_ he muttered under his breath

"sir?" chris queried as he tried to feed all the numbers in his phone, and was elated to find a number for the reprographics section(place where all printing scanning stapling filing etc gets done)

"Nothing, get me a Kale smoothie from the fifth floor" Robert said, immediately starting stretch excercises on the spot.

Chris's shoulders slouched a little, a- he did not have time for this b- he did not know if refusing Robert will get him kicked out

No one in reprographics had arrived it seems, as no one was picking up the phone

"what happened Barbie?, everything all right" Robert asked taking in the note of panic on chris's face

"sir, do you know where I can get copies, printed and stapled and filed"

yea the copier's right there he said vaguely gesturing towards a wall where a lone machine stood in all its glory

"ofource if you are going to print anything more than 50 pages long it will overheat and stop, so you will have to go the reporgraphics on 5th floor if you want more than that" he said amidst obscene grunts and growls as he stretched his muscles

"oh great.. " chris started

"no one comes before 8" he said "and even if they do you still have to send them the file and wait as they have other jobs"

Chris wanted to cry really and it showed on his face

"ok fine let me help you" Robert said finally abandoning his obscene stretches he helped chris send the file with a priority and call the guy who could get it expedited, but it would still take one hour to print, bind, file everything

"see blondie - you are supposed to be the assistant, not the other way round" he called out when chris went out for the kale smoothie

he breathed a sign of relief when the kale smoothie operation was done in under 15 minutes, he wanted to please Robert very much as he had helped him out a second time in a row, both the times emerging out of no where looking like he had spent the previous night in intermittent sessions of napping and working out.

He handed the smoothie to Robert, kept the tissue paper on the side as Robert made an appreciative noise chris cleared his throat for another request

he did not know how to ask

"how on earth am i supposed to know what 17 board members want for breakfast?" he simply blurted out

Robert looked up at him blankly, taking in a noisy slurp of the smoothie and breathed out

"oh dear god" he said "its 8 and you haven't told the café what to prepare?, and you don't even know?, Tom thrust this on you on your first day?, without help?"

he asked disbelief clouding his features - _he must hate you or really want to fuck with you_ Robert thought looking at the now panicking chris he slurped his smoothie again taking a long languorous minute to pin him with his gaze

he stood up and in one quick motion threw his used cup in the dustbin with a flourish

"I will help you, thankfully for you - i happen to know those scums suckers and their preferences, for the few i don't know i will give their respective PAs number - find out and order in the next 15 mins, visit the kitchens your self and ensure they get it made and sent in 1 hour.

"we meet at 9 and break for breakfast at 9 30 got it?"chris nodded urgently "ok start writing, clocks ticking chop-chop" he said as chris scrambled for his notebook

"There goes my 1 hour of porn damnit" tom muttered under his breath

By 845 Chris has relaxed visibly as he dumps the 17 folders (very heavy) in the conference room and starts setting up the conference call.

 _"ready to rumble"_ he said as the disembodied voice on the phone declared "you are the first caller in the conference"

"indeed, this is a big event, everything is ready i presume?" an aristocratic voice startled him and he jumped sending a few folder scattering to the ground.

"Christopher. why have you not set up the folders till now, do you want to wait till the last minute? and where are the name tags?" he said in a voice so low and icy that chris felt Goosebumps rise on his hand  

"in a minute sir" he said as he placed the rest of the folders and set about placing the freshly laminated nametags

"Chris have you even looked at the seating plan given to you? stan lee and hank Pym are never to be seated together, always right opposite each other so they may egg each other on" Tom said with patience of a saint "do i have to teach you everything?" Tom came uncomfortably close to chris, invading his personal space again, chris could not even swallow much less answer as he stood there for what seemed like an eternity, elevator pinged and Robert crashed in bringing with him the nervous energy of a 100 rabbits

"oh good tom you are here, we need to talk" at this tom released chris from his gaze, before he could step out of the room with Robert he threw 4 of the folders at chris,

"pages are crumpled get them re-printed and no mistakes this time"

chris's face pinched in humiliation as he was sure he hadn't done a mistake the first time

"fast" came the sharp order when chris did not move at this chris all but ran and he was sure he heard tom chuckle just as the elevator door closed

he felt relief wash over him as soon as he was out of sight

he got the reprints done using all his charm and sweet smiles in less than 10 minutes and returned to the conference room feeling rather proud of himself as he managed to walk with confidence and set the folders as Robert & tom spoke in hushed voices

"its all done sir" he said as he walked towards Tom and immediately felt like a small kid as Hiddleston smiled sharply and gave him a once-over.

"Anything else?" he said clearing his throat and hoping for a an break for however long this meeting would last

"yes" tom said as he rose from the chair invading his space making chris stumble back a few paces but before chris could back out any further Tom grabbed his Tie at the base of his neck and tugged giving him a choking sensation

chris went blank in his mind as his face went cherry red unable to parse this gesture, tom's smile, his body language, and this gesture suggested not just dominance but something so feral that it sent a jolt to chris's heart and it beat with ferocity which he had only experienced while bungee jumping.

"change this tie mr Hemsworth" tom said, so close to chris that he could feel toms breath on his neck, he could only nod mechanically

when chris did not move the next second tom dragged him out of the conference room not once relinquishing his control on chris's tie

"it has polka dots on it, if I see it again, I will have my PA put it in a shredder" tom said smiling and smoothing chris jacket outside the conference room "use my wardrobe and use a the blue silk tie and report back fast"

"omygod, what the fucking hell was that" he said out aloud to himself as he stepped in the elevator

To be led out like a dog, he felt humiliating and somewhere in his stupid heart he felt like he deserved it, oh god was he so fucked up in the head that he didn't even think of running for the hills right now. 

no one had the right to do that, and it was his favorite tie.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tom"

Robert said trying for a gentle rebuke "he is barely am adult" 

Tom turned towards him, smiling as his eyes were ruthless in their sharpness "and your point being?"

"cut him some slack tom"

"nonsense, he needs to be ready and he needs to stop looking like a deer in the headlights about everything" Tom said rubbing his hands in glee "oh how much fun i will have teaching him the ways of the world" Toms expression was unfathomable looking halfway concerned and halfway gleeful

Tom sat down on the chairpersons seat and stretched out as the board members started trickling in from the elevator

"besides, he is the best little thing -  nothing like my morning dose of sweet domination for warming me up before I can take on these scumsuckers"  he said under his breath so only Robert could here

Robert gave a indulgent smile

Chris walked in an sat down in a chair next to tom as indicated, Tom handed him his phone so he could take urgent messages, tom appraised him and gave rare genuinely warm smile as Chris looked super natty in toms blue silk tie.

Chris managed a small smile

The meeting went on smoothly until they had to break for breakfast which was served right in the board room.

Chris was feeling particularly proud of himself as everything seemed to be going quite smoothly just then a sharp noise interrupted his thought process "Chris have you checked the projector, we will need the projector in 15 mins"

No he hadn't, He did not even know where the damned projector was, and he did not even know he was supposed to do it.

_ohh this was what he meant by infrastructure_

he thought as he felt like an idiot, Tom looked at him, eyes unforgiving and he could tell that his patience was running out

"i..I.. didn't" he stammered out

"do it now" he said quietly and busied himself with a toast and coffee

Chris's stomach rumbled but he had work to do.

he connected the projector wire and fumbled with the remote but nothing helped, he had could call for someone from maintenance but that would look bad on their part so Tom didn't allow it and watched Chris struggle before going back to his folder.

Robert rolled his eyes and told chris that he had to climb up to turn on the projector and he did

damned his dignity he removed his shoes, with his Ghostbusters socks on full display he climbed on the conference room table to turn on the frigging projector as he reached for the "On" button on the projector his shirt rid up showing a little bit of skin and his pert bottom flexed in his tight pants

"Damn, nice view - beats a girl secretary any day" Robert said and Tom smiled and hummed appreciatively as he controlled the urge to spank chris right there.  

Just as Chris was coming down after having successfully turned on the projector all ready for the next session when tom reached the last page of the folder

"chris - which version did you print?"

"uhh .uhh .." that's the thing, he did not remember

Tom huffed, the disappointment was palpable and he wanted to be swallowed by the earth or by the 21st floor conf room floor for that matter.

"I will check sir" he said

"sit down, no time for that now, good thing for you that there was only a change in a few punctuation marks, but if someone notices that mistake and i get embarrassed then I don't know what i will do with you" he said turning to chris, his voice low but with threatening undertones anger flashing on his face.

Chris swallowed and looked to Robert who only shook his head resignedly

Chris did not feel hungry after that so he skipped the breakfast spread and he looked on as Mr Hiddleston have the board agree to an external investigative firm to validate the expense claim fraud rumors, sealing the fate of many leaders present there.

he watched as Mr hiddleston bluffed, intimidated and scared people into getting his way. He had achieved more in the next half hour than chris had achieved in his entire life, possibly generating employment for more than 300 people just by the power of his persuasive words.

Chris felt a silly sort of pride, atleast he did not work for a weakling.

He also noticed that him and Robert were a team, Robert charmed everyone and made them feel better about being slaughtered before the next board meeting.

THAT made him very very nervous.

He still had a option he could still abandon the job and run.

It was 3 by the time the meeting was done, and Chris's stomach growled, But his day was not over yet as Tom instructed him to take further notes and instructions for the next course of action 


	9. Chapter 9

Chris approached Tom in the large open terrace where the tom and Robert were busy plotting and cackling like mad men

"sir" he said as he approached and tom paused long enough to give him a thorough once over

"that tie does suit you, keep it" tom said

"no am ok, I wanted to ask if I could leave for the day"  

"leave? its only three" tom said "on your first day you ask such a question, I might begin to doubt your commitment"

Tired. Chris was too tired. He could argue that his 9 hours were up but he suspected he might get a good verbal thrashing for that.

Thankfully Robert intervened  "he was here at 6 in the morning tom, I think he got a few greys just from the baptism by fire you put him through"

Tom waved off Robert as if it was nothing "order food - Chinese - it should be here in half an hour. you are dismissed"

Chris wanted to groan out load and stomp out of this place

"Yes sir" he said reminding himself of all the dollars which promised to be in his back account at the end of the month.

Chris Hated HATED Hated this, out of all the things he didn't imagine his employer not giving him enough breathing space to even grab a bite, he did not expect to starve even as he was setting up the table

Seriously how was this his life now? setting up tables for rich dudes even as his own stomach grumbled and protested. was he a new age butler?

That was not even the end of it though. it was the constant dominating once overs, the lingering smirks and touches. he felt as if he was being mentally undressed by tom at the first chance, and he couldn't help but squirm

 _no that's just your overactive imagination_ he berated himself _don't flatter yourself_ he mumbled as he was setting up the food on the table

as if on cue he felt a hand on his waist pulling him out of his thoughts and startling him "what is your overactive imagination doing chris" tom said

silky voice laced with poison, if voices could be visualized toms would be green and shimmery - just a bit fuzzy - impossible to focus.

and his hand stayed at chris's waist a moment too long before he felt a definite squeeze. definite, possessive and hard.

"nothing at all sir - just that my stomach is grumbling and I tend to talk to myself when hungry" He said literally blurting out whatever the fuck that came to his mind. he really should put a filter on it.

Tom narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips

"you haven't eaten the whole day, oh , that's bad - I did not even let you eat breakfast did I ?" tom looked angry at this

"you should have said something" toms hand moved from chris's waist to his biceps and pulled so he was face to face

mere inches separating their faces, chris swallowed, tom looked stern but with a note of confusion on his face, as if he could not decide what he was supposed to feel.

"sit" tom said. it was an order, tom did not request as he took the food items from chris's hands and proceeded to serve the food

"sir" Chris attempted to protest. he did not want to eat here. he wanted to munch something on the way home on the bus, away from prying eyes, squeezing hands and smirking lips.

"Chris darling - you are one of the lucky few people who get served by Mr. Hiddleston so shut up and eat" Robert entered

The fucking bastard had a way of making an entrance with profoundly innane one liners which shut everyone right up.

They ate.

Against all expectations he had a good time, they laughed, he laughed although at times it was hard to decide if they were laughing at him or with him when he blatantly misunderstood insider trading thinking that there were barter groups within the organization

"whats so wrong with that?" he had asked

"oh chris my darling you are so sweet" Robert said with a patronizing ruffling of his hair "we will teach you"

"we will teach you all about the different trades" Robert added with a snigger and chris could tell this was one of those innuendos that he was supposed to be complaining against.

but he simply laughed. he felt good, his belly was full and tom was not glaring at him.  


	10. Chapter 10

The next day went only marginally easier

Tom was feeling generous so he let chris come in 8 in the morning, so that felt better

He was sitting in a semi private cabin which he shared with one more per person who directly reported to Tom for data analysis and other things undisclosed things. His name was Jeremy, he hadn't met him yet. only his name tag was present here on the table next to him. how on earth was he allowed to be off-work by tom was a surprise to Chris.

Chis was feeling much better today, he had coffee and a hearty breakfast in the cafeteria as soon as he had come in and was just about organizing the calendar on his computer when Tom strode in such purpose that chris was startled against all his resolve not to do so. he summoned chris to follow him inside his office without even slowing his stride.  

Chris followed tom in to receive his instructions.

"morning sir" Chris said, Tom looked up at him critically appraising his entire outfit in a single glance and an single raised eyebrow

"where is your phone? or your notepad?" Tom asked "how are you going to remember everything?"

Nope Tom was obviously not a morning person

"oh do I need that ? - I will get it right away"

Tom only reacted with a shake of his head as Chris scrambled for a pen and a notepad from his own desk

"First and foremost Everyday my coffee needs to be ready in the black mug, it should be steaming when I come in, although its not your first day I will still let it go that you haven't done it today"

Chris cringed, already feeling inadequate

next he rattled off tasks for Chris to do at a speed of light and chris was left wondering how he functioned even a day without an assistant

It seems Chris was supposed to do everything  - flight tickets, restaurant reservations, movie tickets, concert tickets, meeting schedules, dry cleaning, scheduling appointments with the dentist, yoga instructor, vet appointments for Tom's cat.

Yes tom had two cats - Thor and Loki. How fitting, that his secret identity was crazy cat man. Chris couldn't help a twitch of a smile when he heard their names.

"Something funny, hemsworth?" Tom asked completely still except for his eyes which seemed to be made of molten chocolate.

Tom's eyes made his heart beat faster. Fear, of course it was fear, what else could it be?

"n.. nothing sir" he stammered a response

"don't lie - of-course its funny" he said cracking a thin smile, but this one genuine as it reached his eyes crinkling the skin a little bit and for the first time chris caught himself thinking that wrinkles were cute.

"now get cracking with the coffee" He said with an immediate change in demeanor and tone "and those tickets need to be here by 11"

"Yes sir"

Tom sent Chris on errand after errand - threw away the coffee at least 5 times once because he did not like the hazelnut in his hazelnut coffee, once because he changed his mind and thrice because it was just not the right temperature

Chris found himself cursing has he ran from floor to floor getting the things done - photocopy here, legal signs there. Everything needed to be done yesterday.

Just as he was resting his sore legs at 1 in the afternoon he noticed a small impish guy sitting at the table with Jeremy's name tag, he was wearing a sleeveless vest like thing and had a heavy tan

how on earth was he not afraid to turn up looking like that in tom's office?

 


	11. Chapter 11

"Damnit, Hurry it up"

He muttered as he waited for the lift with the Coffee & Bran muffin in one hand and color layouts of the new beach property he was supposed to pick from the designer

The last minute errand had screwed with his morning routine so he had to rush and was dismayed to find Tom already sitting at his desk going over some notes Mr Barton had left for him

Chris Half stumbled into the office and before he could steady himself he heard tom speak

"what time is it hemsworth?" Tom asked in tone that sent cold shivers down chris's spine

"8:15 AM Sir" after a week of working under tom he was now trained to swallow his pride and only answer what was asked, never more because if he did he was sure to be berated

"and what time were you supposed to get the coffee?" Tom asked as he slammed the large notebook down with enough force to crack the glass on his table and startle Chris, tom was angry today no use explaining to tom that it was the designer who had him waiting for more than half an hour, nope tom expected chris to coax, goad & intimidate people to get his work done on time

Tom looked at the desk and then looked at chris as if its chris's fault and chris swallowed a large lump in his throat and looked down

"I.. I .. the designer wasn't ready with the final product"

"Shut up chris - I gave you work to do and I expect it to be done no matter WHAT it takes" now tom was invading his space " I don't care what made you late- but you are late and if you do it again I will have to _punish_ you"

Tom was now very close and chris noted that his pupils were dilated and he had the strangest look on his face his eyes were ruthless, Hungry.. and his mouth set in a determined scowl he said _punish_ with a hand on Chris's biceps and squeezed enough for Chris to flinch

he was pinned beneath Tom's gaze and felt his throat go dry from fear and something unnamed

He knew he should report this, but to whom?

"Sir I don't think this is right" he said as he tried to squirm out of his grip

"Christopher" He said and he actually smiled a little rueful smile "by now you should know - I don't bother with what YOU think is right"

chris backed away a little and tom didn't stop till the time he was trapped between the table behind him and tom in front of him

"now what _doo_ you have to say for yourself, Christopher" the closeness of Tom's breath and his unrelenting hand on his bicep turned Chris into an unitelligeble mess - he was intimidated, violated, scared and hard as it was to admit he also felt a little bit of a thrill, the same thrill he had felt when Tom had grabbed  & tugged him around by his tie on his first day

"I am.. am . sorry sir, it wont happen again"  Tom's thin lips cracked a smile but he did not let Chris go who was still squirming

"if you spill that coffee hemsworth - I will have you bend over and clean it your self" Tom said with a smile and Chris stopped moving around "understood?" he jostled chris when he got no reply effectively spilling some of the hot coffee just as Chris said "yes sir"

Tom smirked at the spilled coffee and let go of chris who glared at Tom

"looks like you want to...bend over" tom said as he moved away and leaned on his desk expectantly

"give my coffee here and get busy with the cleaning up"

Chris kept the coffee next to tom along with the designs held toms gaze for a few moments - putting up a token fight in a battle he was destined to loose and swallowed, lowered his gaze and went to grab cleaning supplies from the wood closet and actually did bend over and start cleaning.

He _felt_ Tom's eyes linger over him as he cleaned the sodden carpet

*****

Tom felt the thrill of dominating Chris as he made Chris do the menial and unnecessary work of cleaning the coffee spill. He was slowly and steadily pushing Chris's boundaries, it gave him a thrill of power and control to see how much can he push this man-cub.

He enjoyed a good challenge and slowly corrupting the sweet boy was his new mission and he knew he was going to be successful when he heard chris's feeble protest at being manhandled


	12. Chapter 12

Addicted

It was getting close now. He was getting addicted to the strangeness that was Thomas Hiddlesston.

as much as he hated to admit it but a thrill built up within him every morning at the prospect of seeing Mr. Hiddlesston.

He got verbally thrashed,

He got manhandled and 

He got subjected to piercing once-overs

Chris thought of quitting once everyday but the thought was soon swept away. He vaguely aware that he was like the frog which never realized that the water he was sitting in had slowly reached boiling temperature and he was soon to be cooked.

Yes he knew that - But he also knew what a sweet addiction, a deadly combination it was for Mr. Hiddlesston to show his care after a harrowing day.

"You look weary" Mr. Hiddleston's voice echoed in the now empty office floor "Follow me inside Chris" he said and walked inside his office.

Chris cursed internally, It was the end of the day and he had just managed to park his bum at his desk and he still had Mr. Hiddlestons massive mailbox to sort and prioritize before he could go home

\--

He had spent the day quite literally on his toes - He had undertaken a big filing project on what he perceived as a slow day only to be ambushed by a surprise working lunch with the companies main tech vendors, followed by several unplanned meetings which left him scrambling for arranging everything for them and everything that could go wrong had gone wrong  - stationary, working phones, flawless videoconference, coffee, copies of schedules.

Cherry on the cake was when he spilled coffee on Mr. Hiddlestons desk 5 minutes prior to a interview with a press correspondent

"Chris" Mr. Hiddleston had said then. that one word and that disappointed-angry tone of voice was enough to make Chris's stomach a 180 degree flip, he swallowed and continued to clean the desk as fast as possible

"Sorry sir, it will be as good as knew I promise" he said as he managed to mop up the last of the coffee drops from the glass top table.

"what about this?" Mr. Hiddleston said as he picked up the keyboard to reveal a tiny drop hiding behind it.

"That's a keyboard sir" Chris said _shit_ he thought _I shouldn't have said that_ but chris felt tired and underappreciated and angry at his own fear 

He nevertheless cleaned the spot that's when they were interrupted by the press correspondent who was scheduled to come for the interview

"Please have a seat Ms. Tanner" Tom said to her "I will be right back"

Tom followed Chris out of his office to his desk

"I WILL have you spanked for your cheek Hemsworth" He said as he spun Chris around by his arm to make him face him - their noses only an inch apart - Chris stared defiant  his heart which had lurched to a stop before it could go like a steam engine was now threatening to jump out of his chest.

Thrill.

A strange twisting in his lower belly was accompanied by an urge to sink down on his knees and say sorry

 _what the fuck is wrong with me_ Chris thought

He lost the staring match, just as he was destined to do, looked down and mumbled an apology

It was only a moment when he saw something soften and change in Mr Hiddlestons eyes accompanied by a hard squeeze on his upper arm before he let go and chris almost let out a whimper. Almost.

Tom went for his interview, leaving chris slumping at the edge of his desk looking around hoping no one was around to witness this exchange.

He was breathing hard. That was the 5th time that week he had decided he will leave the Job.

\---

He was upset, tired & sleepy but he till heeded toms call and followed him inside with a notebook and a pen after Ms Tanner had left

"Sit" Tom said gesturing to the Sofa Kept at the other end of the room

_THATS a first_

Chris had never had the opportunity to sit at the Sofa or anywhere in Tom's office for that matter considering he had a perfectly good and safe sitting place outside, but he didn't argue.

"Did you eat?" Tom asked as he took chris's notebook and pen

Chris looked at tom, more confused than ever - his brows furrowing deep

"Yes I had a muffin" Chris said, keeping the petulance in his voice. He WAS hungry now that he realized it.

"I know - that was 6 hours ago" Chris looked up startled _is this care? does he actually care for me_ he thought suddenly feeling very awake and aware

"Yes, I notice Chris and what happened to your hand? its bleeding"

"umm I tried to pull a jammed up drawer and ended up banging my hand with the opposite wall when it did open" Chris said - his voice softened.

"so you didn't bang the wall pretending it was me?" Tom asked with a definite glint in his eye and a half smile.

"No I have a life sized punching bag at home for that" Chris said in his usual swagger and then immediately cowered regretting his cheek. He remembered Tom's earlier threat of spanking and felt hot all over

"why are you blushing hemsworth, surely punch is all you do with the bag?" Tom said laughing, the laugh was adorable and his eyes crinkled so sweetly

Boiling water - Frog

Candy - Stranger

These were all meaningless to him as Chris smiled with the tilt of his head, openly adoring Toms crinkled eyes and smile which had melted years from Tom's face.

"I have been quite merciless with you over the last week, haven't I ?"  He said as he pulled a first air box from the closet

Chris saw what he was doing and reached for the Band-Aid

"be still hemsworth, let me take care of you" Tom said his voice stern

 _let me take care of you_ _the words were sooo very sweet_ Chris thought and he let tom clean and attend to his wounded knuckles

once he had bandaged the hand with the efficiency and finesse of a seasoned nurse Tom picked his hand and planted a little kiss on the bandaged knuckles

Chris's entire being was aflutter, a strange warm glow in his heart made it melt and melt till it was a little puddle at the bottom of his belly where is awakened a strange desire to muss Tom's hair and kiss his crinkled eyes

Stranger was the look in Tom's eyes, it seems he was surprised and confused at his own actions. Tom schooled his features into his usual confident charm in a matter of seconds 

"don't get used to this Hemsworth" he said as he made to leave

"and yes, before I forget - this is my mums famous chicken sandwhich, Eat it and don't go hungry"

"You are dismissed, I need my emails ready and sorted before I come tomorrow at 8"

He grabbed his coat and switched off the lights before he went out

"Yes sir" Chris said before he followed Tom out 

 _Damn._ he thought he still had 2 hours of work to do and it was 10 in the night all the staff had gone even the kitchens were closed

He ate and set out to work - very thankful for the chicken sandwhich mr hiddleston had given to him.

_Damn_

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK I went a little dark here.. No fluff for you ..

"Thomas" Robert called him out of his reverie 

"Thomas hiddleston. You have got it bad. concentrate" 

Robert waved the contract that they were reviewing in front of him to pull him back to work, breaking his unhindered view of Chris struggling with the printer 

Tom chuckled at the faint sound of Chris swearing as he pulled out one more torn paper from the Jammed printer 

"I am concentrating - the contract is your responsibility, let me go a help Chris" 

Tom got up and he would have left his desk had robert not pulled him back by his bicep. 

"Tom no, we are sitting on a lawsuit if you continue the way you are going.. "

Tom shot a scathing look at Robert as he freed his hand with a jerk

"Now I admit he is naive and not that bright but even he will figure out that you are harassing him sooner or later"  

Tom smirked, "worry not my friend - he is in too deep to complain" 

"Just last week he has accidentaly sent a confidential strategy document to his personal email id. He has been given a very official looking showcause notice. If he leaves, he goes to jail" Tom said with half a smirk that didn't reach his eyes. 

"And He actually believed you?" Robert asked as he looked at Chris who was now trying to get the printer to work without powering it on, robert raised his eyebrows in disbelief and dismissed his earlier question with a waive of his hand

"Anyways Why are you doing this to him Tom? Surely there are many men and women who are more than ready to play your little dominance game in the bedroom with you?" 

Tom sighed at Chris's show of general ineptitude with the printer and got up "He needs help" He said and strode out to the printing station 

Robert saw Tom approach chris from behind. stealthy as a cat before he knew it Tom pinched chris hard on bottom 

Robert groaned and hid his face in his palm as Chris yelped in surprise and jumped up and turned around to Tom who was now caging him with both hands 

"What happened chris, you seem startled"

"You... p..pinched me" Robert heard chris's affronted protest 

"No" Tom tilted his head faking a far away look "But, do you want me to pinch you?" Tom asked dripping with innocence. Chris fidgeted to gain back some of his personal space which tom had invaded

Far too close, it was far too close. Robert contemplated getting up to interfere but just then Tom let go of his hold on the table freeing Chris and the printer roared to life.  

"You can thank me later" Tom backed away slowly leaving a flustered Chris to collect the scattered papers "Now get kale juice for robert and earl grey tea for me" 

when Chris made no move for the door Tom paused and narrowed his eyes "Now means NOW. Hemsworth" All playfulness drained out of his voice in an instant

Toms famous death stare did the trick "Yes sir, right away sir" Chris said and immediately bolted

Tom sauntered back to tom with a self-satisfied smirk "Lets get going shall we?, he is gone for an hour at-least" 

"You just set him up to fail didn't you?" Robert shook his head "There is no place around here which would serve kale juice in the evenings" 

"Eehehe - and then he would be tooo shame faced and flustered and i can take some more advantage of my little Australian peach tart" 

"Asshat" 

"Thanks"

"Tom am serious" 

 

"Relax Robert, He enjoys it. He doesn't know it yet but he definitely has a kinky bone in him, I suspect he rather likes being dominated and manhandled" 

Robert knotted his eyebrows leaned in to give his own version of death stare to Tom

"You are abusing your power and then rationalizing it" Robert said without a waiver of doubt in his voice. 

"Enough" Tom returned the steady level stare "shall we work? 

They worked in tense silence for an hour, their anger gentled by their common goal, as is often the case of great work relations. they were happiest when they achieved sucess together. 

A tentative knock alerted them to the world at large and chris in particular

Chris looked even more flustered, but he had in his hand a tray which miraculously contained one Kale Juice and one thermos of earl grey.  

He caught his breath and leaned against the door frame for support. It looked like he had ran all the way from high street. 

Robert didn't deny that he looked rather adorable, face a flustered pink and disheveled blonde hair falling on to guileless bay blue eyes. 

"You are too late, we don't need it any more" 

"I went all the way to 44th and then bribe them to make the Juice" He looked considerably hurt that his effort was to go waste

"Comere chris give it to me, Tom is just fucking around" Robert extended his hand to relieve Chris of his cargo "aren't you tom?"  

Tom fixed them both with an icy sharp glare "Fine"

Chris hastened to keep the juice and poured the tea for Tom

Tom looked into Chris's eyes and then to the brown skinny tie, dangling from his neck

"Is that a skinny tie? and wheres the tie pin?"

Tom got up abruptly forcing Chris to back up a few steps but not before Tom could grab his tie 

Chris swallowed

How many times have I told you to dress appropriately"  Tom continued to invade his space and Chris continued to back up

 

"Sir, am sorry, sorry .. w..woon't happen again ...please" Something in Toms eyes was not right, something unspeakable. 

"Chris - you are done .. Leave for the day - right now" Robert interjected with as much authority as possible and Tom let go of Chris's tie and broke off as if disturbed from a trance 

Robert waited for Chris to leave before he went off on a tirade 

"You are walking on thin line Tom, and I will be the first person to testify against you if this shit hits the fan"  

Robert was pacing

"You would go against me?" 

 

Robert paused and then slumped

"What is it Tom? is it about ryan ? he is not Ryan. You are far older, richer and more powerful - This time you are wrong and you are thinking exactly like ryan. 

 _"He is enjoying it?"_   Scoffed Robert 

Tom looked at Robert as if slapped 

"Get a grip tom you are loosing it" Robert hated to hurt his friend but this had to be done 

The normally live-wire tom slumped down on his seat it seemed like someone had switched off the power.

"Get out" 

"Tom" Robert tried to reason tried to soothe him 

"I said get out" Tome yelled out, his voice echoing around the plush room.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Tom wanted. Thats all was left right now. He wanted this little peice of delicious ass and there was no denying him.

 

He was a man obsessed. Nothing could distract him from his chase.

 

He was mesmerized by each and every part of chris’s body. The way he would set his broad jaw when he was being particularly stubborn. His jaw would twitch while he decided to defy tom or obey him was his most endearing feature, it still had a little bit of baby fat on it.

 

He could dream about that Jaw for days but then there were other parts of chris which he would like to kiss and ruin and own and love all at the same time

 

“bend a little more Chris”

 

Tom intoned, not at all interested in finding that pen which had supposedly travelled down the desk.

 

There was no pen under the table, but chris obeyed and bent down a little more as his hands groped for the pen under the table his ass rose up in the air just begging to be touched.

 

“not here sir” He said from under the table, waiting for the next command.

 

“Oh would you look at that, it was in my pocket all along” Tom said in perfectly emotionless tone.

 

When Chris resurfaced he was panting, red in the face, his hair was just a little bit tousled. He frowned at tom but there was only mild annoyance on his face, that coupled with a little smug smile told Tom that he was liking the attention.

 

Chris got up from his knees before Tom could fantasize about what that pink mouth could do from that position.

 

“If that’ll be all I should get back to organizing the details of the party” Chris said

 

Chris had been working here for a month , and he was getting efficient with the work. Tom was getting less and less reason to reprimand him, scold him and make him squirm.

 

To make matters worse the last week had been hectic with no time to even look at his little pet. Tom was surviving on little more than 3 hours of sleep a day. The hard work had paid off; the acquisition was done and it was time to let the hair down and enjoy that party. He was looking forward to it, more so because of chris.

 

“Oh you are coming by the way” Tom reminded him

 

“wouldn't miss it for the world” Chris said

 

His smile now genuine, His eyes crinkled and tom thought the sun was smiling down at him

 

Tom’s cheeks heated up and he felt a warm glow, reminded him of the horribly awkward phase of highschool. Reminded him of Ryan blue eyed, blonde football player, Tom had a crush on him

 

The boy had broken his heart in the most public way possible, The shame never died down and his entire senior year was hell after that.

 

The vulnerability he felt now, reminded him of the boy who broke his heart, a graceless thought of showing chris his place planted seed in his mind and his face hardened.

 

He was a complicated ball of emotions right now – He wanted and Hated Chris equal measures. He wanted to kiss every frown line on his face but he also wanted spank him till he was a burbling crying mess, till all smugness was washed off his pretty face.

 

Chris swallowed, it seems his musings showed on his face as Chris backed away slowly

 

“uh.. umm,, i should get back to work”

 

 

 

Chris felt Hidlestons gaze harden and he had immediately felt uncomfortable; as if he had crossed some line.

 

The past week or so had been a relief for Chris, Mr Hiddleston had been too busy to play games with him and he had slowly discovered that he was actually good at his work. He liked helping people and getting things in order.

 

His natural tendency to make people happy and Mr. Hiddleston’s natural charisma was proving to be a deadly cocktail. Chris would get an unbearable warm fuzzy feeling every time he smiled or praised him, Chris was getting addicted.

 

The party was in full swing. While he was playing the perfect gracious host, he heard his boss’s perfect baritone and felt his heart jump up his throat.

 

Then Chris heard laughter, the unmissable eccentric laughter of his boss

 

Either he was in very high spirits or he was in very high spirits.

 

Chris was proud. He had arranged everything here; Right from the menu to the seating arrangements and the logistics. Chris wanted Tom to be proud and to appreciate what he had accomplished; So he approached the cluster of people in the heart of the party with Tom’s favorite drink in one hand and his strawberry diaquiry in the other.

 

If he were a dog is tail would be wagging up a mini tornado.

 

“Your rum & coke sir” He placed the tumbler in front of Tom with a grin; their eyes met and Chris was quick to realize that he was already a few drinks down.

 

Toms eyes had lost some of that ruthless edge but they still shone with an unknown hunger.

 

“Chris” He exclaimed a little too loudly with an exagerated smile.

 

“GENTLEMEN, Ladies meet the star of the party, he is my lifeline. Tom said getting up and grabbing Chris by the waist

 

“This boy is a darling working day and night he has arranged this party in addition to his business as usual work”

 

Tom was close enough for Chris to be overwhelmed by the fragrance of Tom. Rum,coke, old spice and a little dash of madness.

 

“Good job darling boy” Tom whispered, only for his benefit

 

He felt the warmth of Tom’s hands seeping through the shirt, he was feeling all warm and goey inside to care that Tom’s hand had slipped under his white tshirt and was carressing him in a manner too intimate for a boss-subordinate relationship.

 

He got knowing nods from the group many of whom had spoken to him over phone or email over the last one month.

 

“Hemsworth right?, Tom’s secy right?, we have spoken over emails a lot. I am Karlize by the way” Said a woman with unatural dark hair that was totally misplaced on her ruddy sun kissed coloring.

 

She looked him up & down in a manner he was all too familiar with, If he was some place else where he didnt have to worry about propriety and work relations he would take her home in 2 mins flat.

 

Today he sputtered and blushed; Toms Hold on him never wavered as he made his way through several handshakes and introductions.

 

“I know he is pretty too right?” Tom said with a wink to Karlize as he stumbled back in his chair

 

“Join us Chris Join us” Tom said and when Chris hesitated looking busy in deciding where to sit, Tom pulled him with a wicked Jerk that sent him spilling on Tom’s lap.

 

A gasp escaped Chris when he realized his position and the fact that Tom’s hands were touching his ribs, from UNDER his shirt and the fact that he something very hard and very firm was poking at him on Tom’s lap.

 

Tom continued to laugh and speak to the rest of the group as if nothing was amiss.

 

The group gave way nothing if they thought that this was inappropriate in any way.

 

Chris tried to get out of the position in the most unobtrusive way possible, if no one had noticed the hand running up and down his torso then better keep it that way

 

“I think the bar manager is calling me, I should go” Chris said getting increasingly uncomfortable

 

“Chris here is a fan of V-neck T-shirts, right chris? He pulled chris’s face towards him, close enough to kiss.

 

“I keep telling him, v-necks are a temptation – they are just an invitation to be ripped apart with a body like his”

 

as if to demonstrate his hand was now pulling the neck of his shirt while the other was busy counting his ribs.

 

This was getting out of hand, to his horror something was stirring in chris that was not entirely unpleasant.

 

Chris laughed. If there was ever a fake laugh awards, this one should take the top billing. he squirmed and managed to escape Tom’s claw like hands to land on his bum on the floor.

 

Chris continued to laugh as he somehow managed to get most of Tom’s rum n coke on his favorite white V-neck

 

_Great. Just fricking great_

 

But at least this gave him an escape plan

 

Chris quickly escaped to the washrooms in the ensuing confusion.

He settled down to washing off the rum and coke and drying it, Fully hoping that the scene dies down and Tom is suitably distracted by the time he comes out.

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

No such luck. While he was busy getting the coke stains out of his now drenched V neck Tom entered the men’s room.

Chris sighed.

“There you are.. chrisss” Tom said slurring a little

“Missing me already sir” Chris said with a little smirk, but he was weary of this by now.

He couldnt tell what exactly he was weary of, he liked toms attention, almost basked in it, He yearned for it when Tom ignored him.

He had always identified as a straight dude, but a while ago instead of feeling disgusted he had felt protected and cherished sitting in Tom’s lap.

That feeling was scary and had spurred him into action. Chris was once again contemplating leaving. earlier he wanted to leave because he was overwhelmed with work and his bosses attentions. now he wanted to leave because of his own feelings towards the said attention.

_I am straight, I am Straight, I am straight._

He felt like inking those words on his hands

Chris continued washing his shirt getting water all over his torso as he ruminated the Tatto design.

“I’ll get you a new one chris” Tom had his hands around chris’s neck caressing his day old stubble and his adam’s apple

Chris swallowed and tom followed the bobbing of his adam’s apple with genuine alarcity, thumbing over the swell, making it hard for chris to breathe, sending a spark of electricity to the base of his spine.

“Sir, please” Chris turned only to be crowded against the wall, the chill of the tiles seeping through his thin shirt.

“Please what chris” Toms eyes followed the movement of chris’s tongue as he licked his dry lips

Tom had a hand on chri’s neck and the other was roving up and down his torso

“Your friends must be waiting for you”

“They arent friends, now let me shut you up” Tom said and dived into chris’s mouth with enough force to ram his head on the hard tile

Chris could do little except for emitting a startled moan

Chris was a big boy but he struggled to get free from Tom’s hold, his head was getting repeatedly rammed against the tiles under the force of Tom’s kiss.

It was...it wasnt unpleasant, Before long he started kissing back, getting lost in the sea of sensations, the flotsam of conflict was ignored. The girls he had dated never could hold him down or dominate his mouth like that. He had a hard on at the thought that he liked being manhandled, by a man twice his age. By his boss.

That startled him out of his fugue state

He managed to get out of the kiss by turning his head sideways

“We must stop, No” Breathing hard he struggled a bit more

“I am a straight” He blurted out once he realized his shirt was half way up and his pants had been undone.

_when did that happen?_

Tom cocked his head and narrowed his head, obviously affronted and did he see an undercurrent of hurt there?

All of this was quickly replaced by the ruthless anger he had come to associate with Tom in board meetings

“You little tease” Tom said his teeth barred and eyes sharp.

“its the truth... and i never tease .....you are the one who drools over someone half your age all the time. Do you know how disgusting it is?” Chris should have known that blurting it out was a mistake the moment the words even formed in his mind.

Chris had no time to regret or take his words back as he received a stinging slap sending him half bent over the sink

Chris prided himself on his physical fitness but the force behind Toms slap was sobering and scary, he had no time to recover before tom reached for him again. Tom twisted his hands behind keeping him the position bent over, face inches from the sinks floor

He saw Tom’s reflection in the mirror and himself

Tom was completely in control except for the high spots of color on his cheeks

“I really need to teach you obedience little pup, you are starting to show teeth”

Chris stared at him in the mirror, looking startled and roughed up. He felt a definite hardening in his pants at being called a pup

He hated, hated hated himself for that. No he wont fall down this rabit hole. He will not enjoy this.

Tom smiled at him. All teeth and no warmth. He reached for chris’s bulge and squeezed.

Chris whined at the contact and the firm squeeze, sounding just like the said puppy.

“See little puppy enjoys this”

Chris squeezed his eyes and felt tears of humiliation burning though his lashes

He was being kept immobile by the pain in his twisted hand. Completely helpless and bent over, subjecting himself to lecherous roving touches and by the feeling in his gut and dick enjoying it thoroughly.

He started bucking savagely, to hell with pain he needed to get out of this place immediately.

His struggles were boosted by the encouraging sounds of Robert calling for Tom and the ringing of Toms phone

Thank goodness someone was looking for them.

He broke free just in time, as Robert entered the men’s room. He looked suspiciously between the two of them and took in the scene

“whats happening here? A little employee employer sparring?” Robert said with a smile but Robert was smart. He knew exactly what was happening here.

“Come tom, everyone is looking for you” He said as he came to stand by toms side, Tom started at chris and robert with equal anger, straightened his coat with a huff and stalked off.

Chris couldnt help the tears welling up in his eyes and his face crumpling

He received a comforting hand on his shoulder which he immediately jerked away, averse to any kind of touch now.

“Go home. Take my car and go home”

Chris nodded, he took the keys from Robert’s proffered hands and made his way home.

He wasn't able to sleep. He felt Tom’s touch all over his body. His cheek still burned by being slapped so hard.

No matter how much Chris admired Tom, even disregarding his own conflicted feelings about being straight, he couldnt ignore the fact that he had been slapped. He wouldn't have a healthy relation with someone who thinks slapping is a valid form of punishment.

Come morning he will have to resign. Chris had decided, he will simply have to take on and challenge the vague threat of being accused with data theft that Tom was hanging over his head.


	16. Chapter 16

Chris felt strange in the morning. A mixture of relief and a forlorn sadness.

 

Relieved that he finaly had a solid reason to get out of the blatantly inappropriate situation, but the sadness he felt was so profound. He didn’t want to examine it. Why did he feel sad?

 

Tom was not a bad person, he was ruthless and unforgiving but Chris had himself seen the gold beneath all that soot. Be it helping the janitor whose wife was suffering with cancer or bailing out a senior board member who had blown away his money in gambling; Tom never held back his hand.

Chris revelled and glowed with pride of a job well done because of Tom.

 

And to make matters worse and confusing, chris somewhere loved the flirting; altough he never paused to examing why. If he was so straight he should have said something sooner; he should have put a stop to it.

 

Chris exhaled as he closed his apartment door.

 

“well am putting a stop to it now” he said aloud, as if to convince himself.

 

He was dressed in a graphic led zeplin T shirt and acid washed jeans. Completely inappropriate attire for work, if he was to rebel against the strict dress code his last day was a good opportunity as any.

 

His confidence was leaching out with each step he was taking towards the tall imposing building which was his office. Every time he had doubts about his decision he reminded himself of the slap and the unwanted touches.

 

No, Tom was a maniac and he wanted nothing to do with him.

 

He was going to pack his stuff, say goodbye to a few people, submit his official phone and laptop back and finally resign today; he was going to make it complete with a complaint to HR and a threat of a lawsuit.

 

He strutted in full 2 hours later than hi usual timings and walked in to Laura, one of Tom’s inner cricle of confidantes’

 

“What are you doing Chris, he is looking for you”

 

Chris gave a rue full smile, Might as well swallow the big frog first “I am also looking for him, I am resigning today”

 

Laura looked shocked “I dont think you will be able to do that Chris. He has started an inquiry against you”

 

“What?, what for? if anything I should be the one doing that”

 

Laura gave a tight lipped smile, full of sympathy she touched his arm

 

“You know how he is chris, you know how tenacious and stubborn he can get”

 

He jerked it away, noway he was thinking of Tom in those terms, as if he was some misunderstood child.

 

Chris was sweating now, scared, his heart hammered, the controls of the situation were already snatched away from his hands it seems.

 

Running his hands through already messy blond hair he backed off a little

 

“What.. what is it about?, is it about the one time i sent the contract to my personal account?, surely thats not such a big deal?”

 

He was panting now

 

“No chris. This is different, go inside. No point in getting all worked up now”

 

He walked in straight to his desk only to find his computer already gone and a official looking memo asking him to report to tom as soon as possible

 

“May I come in” Chris willed his voice not to shred of emotion

 

He saw Natalie from Legal, Kat from HR & Happy from Security already assembled in what could easily resemble an execution squad.

 

All dire faces. Amongst them was Tom. A shark. Not a shred of emotion of his face. Hair perfectly coiffed, suit perfectly tailored. He looked ready to kill.

 

“How nice of you to join us” Tom said, immediately making himself superior with his perfect baritone pitch.

 

That bastard

 

Chris sneered “Oh its _NICE_ to see me? figured you would be too shamefaced to see me after the slap you delivered last night”

 

He didnt know where the bravado was coming from, his heart was hammering away

 

Tom raised an eyebrow “Oh hemsworth I didnt knew you had it in you”

 

Chris knew Tom was relishing this. This fight that he was putting up it was like tasting blood for a shark.

 

“But this isnt about that” Chris felt the noose tighten

 

“Oh why ever not? Its simple really. You assaulted me”

 

Tom smiled. Sharp. Tight. Deadly.

 

“you can take that up seperately with HR once this is over. If its true, you will surely have an evidence or a witness. Meanwhile lets get to the true reason why we are here”

 

Chris reeled back

 

“Have a seat mr hemsworth” Natalie said, he had never interacted with her before but kat beside her gave him a tired smile.

 

He couldnt bring himself to return the smile, he sat down.

 

“mr hemsworth, the company is giving you an official notice and laying the charges of corporate espionage and data theft on you. You have been warned before about the sensitive nature of information you handled, however you still divulged material non-public information of key stakeholders and clients to our direct competitors _the Trivago travel co_ on a crucial time when Asgardia is poised to go public in a few weeks time”

 

This is evidenced by several mails exchanged by you and trivago’s ceo through your personal id as well as your official id.

 

All mails and exchanges have been confiscated and submitted to the forensics team for further investigation”

 

Natalie delivered the bad news as if she was reciting the weather. Cloudy with a chance of Litigation. His mouth was open the whole time.

 

“what? I did no such thing. I dont know what this triviago is”

 

“Dont play dumb hemsworth” Tom said sitting in his chair as if its a throne

 

“i.. i .. am not _PLAYING_ anything” breath coming in short he felt a vice tighten his chest.

 

“fine whatever take the phone see what you find there .. i have nothing to fear, I am resigning any which ways”

 

“you cannot, you will be on administrative leave till the legal matter is sorted” Kat said

 

“which am sure will result in your incarceration” Tom added

 

it hit him like a brick. He looked at natalie

 

“looking at the evidence probability of that happening is very high” Natalie added

 

He could go jail

 

“Jail wouldnt suit you hemsworth”

 

“Please. I didnt do it. Please” his neck was itching badly, he was about to burst in tears he must look really red to them right now, he was within an inch of sobbing

 

“I Didnt, my mother.. my family.. we arent well off.. please I have to go to college...”

 

“well you should have thought of that before you sold off my company to my enemies” Tom said with his hands folded under his chin “Tell me how much was it?, you must have surely earned well with that deal” Tom smiled, all teeth and evil.

 

“SHUTUP” Chris yelled “I didnt do it, i did no such thing”

 

Tom’s smile dropped immediately like a sack of bricks, he got up with unnerving fluditity

 

Chris jerked when a heavy sheaf of papers was banged ont he table next to him

 

“EVIDENCE” Tom said towering above him, no longer smiling

 

Chris swallowed and went through the said evidence, already he had a bad feeling about this.

 

Nothing was true. His name was on it, his signatures as well. But non of the emails or hardcopies were sent or handled by him.

 

Everything was doctored

 

“I don’t understand this”

 

“Its simple really. You have two choices, first one is straightforward – Challenge this allegation and go to jail.. what for a few years?” He half asked natalie

 

“Seven years” She said

 

“No” Chris said in a pitiably small voice

 

“Second option” Tom rounded up on chris again in a winning benevolent smile he bent down and looked chris in the eyes

 

“You accept what you did” Tom said with one hand over his shoulder “and we give you a second chance”

 

“ofcourse if you do that, you will sign a binding contract which shall have every detail of this crime and the terms of our settlement”

 

“Yes, please anything, am to ready to sign it”

 

“I knew you were a good boy”

 

Natalie gave tom a sharp look

 

“Natalie, kat, I think we are settled here. I trust you know how to draw up the necessary papers for chris’s contract. I shall add the terms later and we shall sign it by the end of this day, yea?”

 

They were summarily dismissed.

 

Now he was left alone with Tom

 

Tom bent down and caged chris with both the arms on chris’s chair

 

“Now, shall we get your actual obedience training started puppy?”


	17. Chapter 17

Tom and Chris were finally alone after everyone left 

Tom ignored Chris for the next 15 mins and got busy trying to catch up with the urgent emails.

“Umm.... Mr hiddleston.. may ... should I .. get back .. uhh..” Chris fumbled for words, unsure of what he was now supposed to do. Tom looked up sharply from what he was doing on the computer.

Chris swallowed. He wasn't sure what the contract was going to say but he knew he was trapped.

The thought filled him with a sinking feeling in his stomach, but strange half formed feeling had planted itself, that of relief, of having to make no decision now. A treacherous part of him was telling him how the lack of choice made him not guilty of enjoying the rough touches. He felt wretched, of being complicit in his own exploitation.

His inner turmoil must have shown on his face as Tom’s face softened a little

“Back to mumbling like a child now are we? You look so red.. are you going to throw a tantrum?”

Tom smirked as he typed further instructions on his computer.

“SPEAK UP CHRIS” Tom hissed  “like an adult” He added more calmly

Defeated, chris exhaled “What is it that you expect out of me?” he tried to keep the shake out of his voice. 

Tom looked up, eyebrows arched, he nodded as if contemplating the worthiness of the question.

“funny you ask me that. I want you to kneel down and think of what you have done”

“what?” to say Chris was affronted was an understatement, his breath was coming in short and he felt frozen in spot; Surely tom was sadistic but _kneeling?_

“you must be joking”

“oh no am very serious. DO IT NOW” Tom said finally rounding up from behind his desk and coming into chris’s space

Chris backed away he wanted to walk out, but he was now bound by more than just an employment

“You have two choices chris” Tom said as he grabbed chris by the neck pulling him closer.

“do as I say or go to jail” Tom jerked is head back forcing an eye contact

“its not that difficult of a choice” Tom stepped back “come now lets see it.. I want to see how you look on your knees”

“Mr hiddleston.. am sure we can work out an arrangement..Please ..I will continue to work as before, I will not complain or press charges, but not this”

Chris said as he fidgeted with a the hem of his led zeppling shirt , trying to earnestly plead his way out of the situation.

Tom leaned back and smiled a little bit ruefully "Darling, we are far past that you surely know. I thought the threat of jail was pursuation enough, but I guess its not” Tom went around chris slowly.

Chris’s arm was yanked and twisted back shooting enough pain through his body to make him yelp in surprise, but Tom continued to twist. He was doubled over in a bid to escape the pain.

Tom twisted some more and chris’ knees gave way. Finally he kneeled.

“See that wasn't so difficult” Tom let go of his aching arm and patted his head

Chris didn't attempt to get up, he rubbed his arm to soothe the ache and trained his gaze at the carpet before him.

“good boy”

Chris closed his eyes as the humiliation washed over him, Every time chris would fidget or try to sit down Tom would threaten him with a leash.

Chris was close to tears by the end of four hours, beseechingly looking at Tom with hopes of mercy.

“Please, I am sorry, please no more” He finally begged.

Tom came to sit in on a chair in front of Chris so he could look down upon him. Tom caressed his face trailing down his neck and shoulders; looking at him with unbearable tenderness.

His touch soothed Chris making him close his eyes. He was exhausted, it had been a very long day if only he could lay his head on the lap in front of him and let those hands card though his hair.

Chris startled at the thought and opened his eyes to find Tom smiling down at him widening his legs a little bit

“I am sorry sir” Chris said unprompted.

“I see you mean it this time around Chris” Tom said, positively beaming at him. Chris knew then that he had fallen off the deep end of this rabbit hole.

“Get up sweetheart” Tom helped him up, chris’s legs wobbled making him hold on to Tom for support “whoa You shouldnt stand just yet” Tom pulled him into his lap.

He again felt the half hard erection he wasn't in a position to go anywhere this time around, so he wrapped his hands around toms shoulders  _So he didnt fall_ he told himself;  _right_ his treacherous other half spoke back _so you dont fall._

Tom adjusted him on his lap so that the erection was snuggled softly in chris’s curves, jostled him a little to ensure that he felt it.

Chris gasped as more pain shot through his knees prompted by the movement. Tom massaged his knees through the fabric of his jeans.

“This is where we were interrupted yesterday? Yes?” Tom eased his hands inside Chris's shirt, His throat constricted painfully which told him he was about to cry

Tom raised his hands rub chris’s chin as his lower lip wobbled “Don't cry pup”

Chris swallowed, in a bid to not shed tears and Tom’s hand moved down to his throat, following the movements with alacrity, as if studying a splendid new creature.

“Listen now puppy” Tom grabbed chris so their eyes met and their lips were inches apart “you belong to me now, the faster you accept it the better it is for both of us”

“YES?” Tom raised his voice and twisted his hand in chris’s longish hair just to get the point across.

“Yes” Chris gave an imperceptible nod and then repeated as if to convince himself “Yes”

Tom smiled and even in this situation where he was overpowered in every way, where he was being touched against his will Chris caught himself admiring the laugh lines around Tom's eyes. Chris caught himself recognizing the genuine tenderness in his eyes. 

Tom pulled him into a kiss so soft and that Chris found himself melting into it, the kiss lasted. Tom took and took, dived in as he was searching for his soul, Tom pulled back only to look at the swollen lips and heavy lidded eyes. 

Chris felt a hand creep up his thighs and reach for his member which was already hardening. Tom squeezed the growing mound between his legs making him moan into the kiss. The triple assault making him loose all awareness of when and where he was. there was only the soft lips and warm hands holding him into an embrace, protecting him, owning him. 

Before-long chris was kissing his tormentor back. tentative and hesitant. 

Tom pulled back, licked his lips and smiled down at man sitting on his lap. They were both out of breath.

"Oh love I knew those lips would be the sweetest thing I would ever taste" 

Tom dived again nibbling at chris's lover lips, making chris yearn for those lips elsewhere too. As if on cue Tom moved down his throat, those sinful lips sucking and biting bruises on his throat. Chris moaned throwing his head back, he whimpered when a hand snaked up from behind him and twisted a nipple. 

"Oh sweet boy, how you will melt in my hands, you will not know where I end and you start" 

Somewhere in the depths of his consciousness Chris knew this was all wrong.. he was being taken advantage of he was, he shouldn't be enjoying it, but this passion had swept everything away. He wanted to cry he wanted to laugh he wanted to kiss this man back and he wanted to kick him to the ground. While Tom dragged him deeper and deeper he fought for a semblance of sanity. 

A sharp and insistent knock on Tom's door took them back to the world of the sane.

"Open the door hiddleston you jerk, I have called you 15 times already" 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a reprieve chapter for our darling chris

Chris walked out of the office. He felt dirty and polluted, he really was nothing more than a dumb animal for Tom to tame.

as he closed the door he heard Robert yelling at tom, something about responsibility, about ethics about it being illegal, about it being an abuse of power, something about Ryan.

Chris walked right out without hearing much, the motivations meant nothing to him, he only knew he was trapped. As if to make up to his entrapment Chris was allowed to go home early that evening. He walked through the streets numb and unfeeling, He boarded the four o’clock bus home in silence lost in such deep thoughts that he had no memory of the entire journey home and crashed right to bed completely dressed.

He jolted awake to a banging at his door, having nodded off at such an odd hour he struggled to get his bearings. What time is it.. why was he home.. oh oh thats why. The angry banging continued not helping with the way he was struggling with the ropes of his mind.

Chris stumbled on his feet “All right all right am comin” his voice was cracked as if he had been eating sandpaper

“What the... hell were you doing?” luke barged in eyeing him suspiciously “You sent me a message that you were quitting, I came to talk some sense in yo noggin” Luke flicked his already throbbing head.

Chris groaned and sank into the large chair, feeling both exhausted and ready to punch his brother.

“well am i too late, did ya do it already?”

Chris ran his hands through his hair, entirely messing up his muppet hair “No I didnt – i was convinced otherwise, now will you quit it”

Luke looked as if he had an entire speech prepped about responsibility stability and about growing the fuck up but now it was going to go waste.

“Well good” Then a bulb went on in his mind “then what are you doing at home at this time?”

Chris was angry at his brother, he was the one who had put him in this position in the first place

“Shut up will you, he let me go early for today” Saying the _he_ with all the distaste he could muster an emotion akin to anger but also a lot more like defeat threatened to bubble up and explode on his hapless brother, chris got up with a sudden movement and went to the fridge to pull out two cold beers, taking his time to compose himself.

Chris felt the concentrated gaze of his brother on him as he walked back to his chair and handed luke his beer and pressed his own to his temple. He felt a massive headache coming.

“Are you alright mate?” Luke said in a voice that was much much softer

first Chris shook his head as if to say _no am not, help me._ “Am ok, just exhausted. Had a big night yesterday. The merger was very stressful and so was the party. I was angry at my boss for a public scolding he had given me and was going to quit today but he convinced me other wise thats all”

the storm died down and Chris felt comforted by his own lie, His face must have reflected on that feeling because luke looked visibly relieved.

Luke cared about him too much, it was almost overwhelming, Chris smiled with fondness.

“Where’s my spaghetti and meatball reserve?” Chris asked. Luke's wife always sent him something voluminous and comforting to eat and today was no exception, they knew he didn't cook much

Luke held up a large plastic bag with an equally huge tupper-ware box.

“That's more like it.. how are the kiddos” Chris grabbed the large Tupperware box and immediately set about serving them both a generous helping heating it up.

“oh lizzie has her hands full, its difficult being a full time mom i tell you, I cant seem to keep up with them”

“Oh yea how is Sarah's ankle” The microwave pinged

“dude that was so last month, its shoulder dislocation month now” they shared a laugh not one of them guilty that they were laughing at the expense of children

They spent two hours just like that chatting, eating till they burst and laughing at the latest antics of luke’s children, his wife, their family back in Australia, and of course the latest stupid thing Liam did; their youngest and most spoiled sibling still back in Australia trying his hand at acting.

But Chris avoided the mention of work.

“Listen mate, you look worried and troubled and it is something that’s causing me concern. You will tell me if whatever is troubling you gets worse yea?” Luke said as he prepared to leave

Chris nodded “Sure thing mate, its just the stress of my first adult job I guess” They hugged and said their goodbyes.

“Oh yea and you should come over tomorrow – Lizzie is taking part in a large bake off down in jersey and its a big event we have to cheer her. She has become very passionate about baking lately.”

“Hey I am there if there’s cake, its a Sunday any ways we will make it a party”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand Tom is back and I am bad bad bad person. Oh yea felt good writing this. I am bad person.

Sunday morning

No Hiddleston, No Traitor Robert, No Stupid Suits AND a promise of cakes. Chris woke up happy. It took very little to make him Happy these days.

Chris intended to leave his apartment by 10 so he set about making himself some light breakfast and whistled to himself.

His phone rang, must be luke reminding him about the bake off. He searched for the phone in his jean pocket already buried in the laundry pile.

He picked up without looking at the caller ID “Wouldn't miss it for the world lukie, will be there by 11”

“That's what I like to here” Said a voice which sent a terrific chill up his spine. It was Tom.

“but be ready in another half hour, my driver will pick you up and you should continue to call me _Sir”_

Chris’s throat went dry “wh.. whaaaat?”

“Did you hit your head? I said be ready in 30 minutes”

“fOR WHAT?, its Sunday today ”

after a great big sigh and a pause Tom replied with a much harder voice “must I remind you that you only did 4 hours yesterday and to top it all you did nothing productive, so you owe me a day hemsworth, and you are lucky you are only going shopping”

“Sir, listen. I have plans with my brother’s family. They are waiting for me” He said as he consciously tried not to stumble on his words.

“Oh this is good, I leave you alone for 16 hours and you revert to being a brat Hemsworth, Now YOU listen. You signed the new contract and you are basically mine for all seven days, now come down in half an hour and don’t make me punish you again”

Tom disconnected the phone without waiting for a reply.

It was undeniable, Tom wouldn't take no for an answer, he had to go with Tom. but maybe he can still make it to luke’s if he is quick about this shopping thing. Chris dashed off a quick message to Luke about being late due to a work thing and started getting ready, he paid no attention to what he was wearing he donned another Band T-shirt on it and topped off with a warm hoddie and was down on the minute.

Mr Hiddlestons Driver took Chris to his apartment complex where Mr Hiddleston was already waiting for them

“You are late” Tom said as he slid into the seat next to him. Chris looked at him with barely concealed distaste “No am not” Chris said and as if to emphasize that even if he was late it didn't matter he added “and its sunday”

Tom squinted into nothingness and then turned to look at him proper “Are you dressed as a homeless man? There are holes in your jacket”

“Its Sunday. I can dress however damn well I want to dress” Chris gritted out a bit loudly and then shut himself up aware of the sudden shift in tom’s countenance.

Tom exhaled loudly and pushed a button raising the privacy shield between the front and the back.

Chris sat up and uncrossed his hands, suddenly aware that the windows were tinted and the car was locked.

Before Chris could spit out a hasty apology, Tom grabbed him by the Jaw with so much force that he couldn't speak without sounding stupid.

“You know I understand that a new puppy has to be trained with a firm hand, but i didnt expect you to forget your place within a day” Tom said pressing him hard into the seat

“I am not yours or anyones puppy” Chris’s voice was stupid and muffled and he tried in vain to pry the iron grip away. Tom was freakishly strong for such a lithe man.

“Oh you will be” Tom was now sitting astride Chris with both his knees bracketing Chris's legs. Tom released his jaw and wrestled Chris’s arms. Chris tried, he really did try to break free but Tom was too strong and within moments he found his arms trapped behind him in one of Tom’s hands; with the other other tom delivered a stinging slap.

It hurt, but his pride was hurt more. He stopped his struggles but continued to pant. He felt a prickle in his eyes, he was about to cry.

“Oh no no no.. no whining .. no crying” Tom said in a voice full of authority a voice you would be compelled to follow “Pull yourself together Christopher” and Chris did. Pull himself together that is. He waited completely helpless. even if the blackmail wasn't there he still wouldn't have been able to overpower or even fight-off Tom, maybe in a few years but not now. 

“Good” Tom caressed his abused cheek and continued his one way conversation “Now you are pretty but you need to learn to keep that sweet mouth shut” 

Tom reached for Chris's belt and Chris jolted, from the shock of what was about to happen also more from obviously tented trousers that Tom had touched. He was hard. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. No he cant. 

Tom loosened his belt and started to strip it off. 

“Sir please, please .. please dont” His heart was hammering and he was panting 

Tom laughed as he pulled out the belt “what do you think is going to happen?, you think you are going to get raped now?” To his shame he started shaking at the mention of rape, he was supposed to be at a bake off. Eating cake. 

“No” Tom said, Chris opened his mouth to make another plea and found it full of his own belt. 

Tom released his arms and swiftly  fastened his belt around his mouth. Buckle and all.

Chris brought his hands to remove the offending article.

“Ah. ah. ah. I wouldn't do that If I were you” 

Chris bought his hands down, there wasn’t a point. 

“Good boy” Tom straitened his jacket and pulled him closer with a hand over Chris's shoulders 

“You do look rather fetching with that belt in your mouth. Now we have what 15 minutes? Lets test out how much you have learned right?” 

_Please,_ he wanted to say _please I will listen, please stop this._ however only vague sounds came from his mouth 

“what was that? I didn't understand. Oh wait that’s the point. You will learn the power of silence in the next 15 minutes till we reach our destination yes?”

Chris nodded with quick jerky nods, Tom caressed his back and Chris calmed down; oddly comforted by both Tom’s touches on his back and the fact that his speech was taken from him and he was absolved of protesting. No he didn’t want to examine that thought at all. 

Tom planted a kiss on Chri’s temple, Chris closed his eyes. 

“Look I dont want to do this. But we cant have you be insolent and rude to your master right?” Chris cast quick look at Tom and he felt toms hand going softly over his adams apple. Silk ready to transform into iron grip at a moments notice. 

“You can nod right?” 

Chris Nodded and wondered if he will end up in Tom’s bedroom playing perverted games such as these. 

He was kissed on his forehead again "Now lets sit back and enjoy the silence yea?" Tom pulled out his phone and clicked a photo "For posterity" Tom winked and Chris looked at him aghast.

Chris sat with his face in his hands where they itched to remove the belt but he didnt dare to do it. 

"Sit Straight" He said and Chris did "Now lean back, Yes, Now spread your legs, good boy" Toms voice was increasingly hoarse as Chris followed each instruction without protest and his eyes became hodded "Spread your legs more, wider, yes good. Now remove that holey hoddie" Chris's heart beat started getting faster again but he did what was told. 

Thankfully before the game could go further the car jerked to a stop and tom looked around startled 

"Oh we are here. perfect. good. lets go" 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping and same old story

Christopher Hemsworth. Middle Child. Part golden retriever puppy and part Kryptonite for 30 Year old British CEOs named Thomas. Specifically Hiddleston.

They arrived at the Galleria mall, the mother-ship for all the rich and famous. The driver had stopped the car and was waiting expectantly and non-intrusively for Tom & Chris to de-board. Tom freed Chris from the belt and threw it on the floor of the car.

Chris coughed and spit to get the foul taste off of his mouth as Tom proceeded to de-board the vehicle.

“Get out of there” Tom said peering under the roof of the car. “Come now hurry up, leave the belt there we will think of more uses for it” Tom winked.

Chris swallowed as a blush crept across his already flaming red face, He stumbled out of the car and hurried after Tom who was already entering an apparel shop.

Bespoke suits that would cost Chris his rent for an entire year a piece, adorned shapely mannequins and luxurious open wardrobes

Chris in his maroon hemley and ratty blue jeans was looking decidedly out of place and was summarily ignored.

Tom walked through the shop as if he owned everything already, which he could if he wanted to.

“Chris. Get me some vitamin water” Tom said and immidiately turned to talk to the owner of the shop

Chris ran to get the water from the car in the basement parking. Chris had found his footing in the last few weeks, but everything had changed after yesterday. He was once again at the wrong side of a terrible power imbalance. He could be punished for breaking rules which were not even set when the game had started; His face was still smarting from the slap.

Chris entered the boutique and delivered the water bottle still panting from the stairs he had to climb up. Tom smirked and mouthed _good bo_ _y._

Chris felt the oh so familiar tug at the base of his spine, something about being called Good boy really shook him up. The obedience was troublesome.

Tom was on a shopping spree. He ordered 3 new suits, picked up several ties, cuff-lings and 3 very expensive watches.

He made sure Chris was thoroughly utilized, made him carry all of his shopping, handle all the transactions, take care of all the customizations that tom invariably wanted and of course made him go on hourly coffee runs

By hour three Chris started becoming impatient.

“Sir, I would like to go to my brother’s place now. He has been calling me, I am already late”

“Dont worry Chris, we are almost done, come fix the cuffs for me”

Tom was trying out one of the bespoke suits for fit; chris sighed a breath of relief and proceeded to smooth en the cuffs of the shirt and then bent down one knee to adjust the cuffs of his trousers

“Tie my laces while you are down there, lets see how good you are with knots” Toms smirk was audible in his voice. Chris dint deem it fit for a reply, although he did pause and exhale loudly before he tied up the laces like a professional lace tier.

Chris felt Toms hand at the top of his head, he was temped to jerk it away but he concentrated on the task at hand. “I suppose the length is good for you, or do you want me to call David to have it altered”

“Tell me Chris how does it feel to be at my feet”

Chris looked up at Tom who it seemed was trying to get some kind of response from him

“Its my Job, Sir”

Tom smirked, the hand in his hair never left. Chris wanted to get up but the lingering touches on his head indicated that he was not yet allowed to get up.

“No its not. I am _abusing_ you Chris” Tom bent down to say it in his ears, making the word abuse sound like a delicious sweet that he is sampling. Tom tilted his head as if studying something carefully on Chris’s face

“Your cheek is red Chris, Did I hit you too hard?, You should put some ice on it” Tom smirked as he caressed the said cheek.

It hurt. So much. He wanted nothing more than punch the man in front of him till the time his face is only a bloody mess, but his gut twisted in a contradicting manner.

“why are you doing this?”

Tom smirked and straightened up.

“Come now, get up, get me that bottle of water”

Chris didnt move, still expecting an answer

“Come now, puppy fetch, go fetch” Chris got up swiftly before the tell tale prickling in his eyes could give him away he schooled his face into a calm facade and fetched Tom that bottle.

“Sir, Anything else from me?” He asked with all the professionalism he could muster.

“We are not done yet, did you know that you are in a dire need of an upgrade?”

“wha.. I .. I can’t afford these suits or these clothes” Chris said gesturing to the shop

“I am giving you an allowance, and we are spending it right now. You have got to look good for me” Tom said waiving his credit card.

“David, This young man needs some good clothes”

David hurried over to appraise his new client. Clucking his tongue and showing general distaste at Chris’s state of dress.

“Take measurements for 5 suits, in slate grey, brown, navy blue, jewel blue and black. Then fix him up with some couture jeans and 5 long sleeved v-necks in complimenting colors. He looks fetching in them.”

“Hey no, that’s too much. I don’t want any.” Chris fidgeted when David tried to measure him “I will buy on my own time, get off me”

David stopped taking the measurements and looked at Tom expectantly. Tom’s gaze hardened.

“I will not have you come in to work everyday looking like a school kid dressed in his fathers suit, OK?”

“Come now man, your boss is being generous, you should be happy.”

Chris relented. Vowing to return everything in mint condition the moment he got out of the mess.

After a grueling hour of fabric selection and fitting try outs, Chris was dressed in brand new jeans which did wonders for his ass and a pristine white long sleeved T Shirt with the softest fabric ever made. He admired himself in the mirror, he could get used to this.

“Ummm those arms look good in that shirt Christopher, Incredible definition” Tom said as he entered the changing cubicle.

Chris stepped back to make some space for him. Tom pawed at the fabric of the shirt.

“Soft”

He touched the fabric stretched over Chris’s abs, and pushed against him with sudden forcefulness that sent chris backing up against the wall of the cubicle.

“Hard”

Chris panted. Tom took what he wanted by snaking his hands under the shirt.

“very well defined”

Tom racked up the shirt exposing his entire torso

“Sir, please” Chris tried to dislodge the hand on his shirt as a second one grabbed his semi hard manhood over the fabric of his jeans.

“Rough” Tom’s breath was coming in pants now. Tom squeezed hard, chris bit on his lips in a bid to stop making a noise, but a whimper still escaped.

“Ummmmmmppphhh”

Tom dived into aiming straight for the lips. Chris was kissed, till his lips were red and hurting in the most delicious way possible. He was being played like a fiddle and he couldn’t resisting responding to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post
> 
>  
> 
> http://phioniray.tumblr.com/post/29974255892/hiddlesworth-officeau-little-naive-pa-chris-and#


End file.
